


Half-a-Pack of Cigarettes, Full Tank of Gas, 106 Miles to Chicago

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, F/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks only blind people and no talent douchebags wear sunglasses. Aline takes it upon herself to change his mind during a day-off at the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-a-Pack of Cigarettes, Full Tank of Gas, 106 Miles to Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to, I do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Eric Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song “Minnie the Moocher.” That belongs to Cab Calloway. I only own Aline and the story idea. I don't even own the movies mentioned (though I do own physical copies of them).
> 
> This one takes place Season 9, right after “Dog Dean Afternoon.” Perfect way to finish this meme off! (By the way, I really had to get that reference in! If you can pick it out, you're awesome!) Hope you like it!

Aline was flicking through the channels on the TV in her room in the Men of Letters bunker, looking for something to watch. There weren't any cases, so basically nothing to do but watch TV or read and she definitely didn't feel like reading.

“Son of a bitch!” she groaned, turning off the TV and flopping back down on her bed. “Nothing! Absolutely nothing interesting on!”

Just then, she remembered the DVDs she had bought before she, Sam, and Dean discovered the bunker, and she quickly sat up and bolted down the hall to where she kept them, earning confused glances from both brothers. Eventually, they both caught up to her as she searched through her DVDs.

“What's wrong?” Sam inquired.

“Nothing's on TV. So, I'm gonna turn on a movie,” she replied. “You guys wanna watch it with me?”

“Last time you turned a movie on...” Dean began, but she cut him off.

“It wasn't that bad. Come on!” She pulled out _The Great Escape_ before setting it on the floor and shaking her head.

Dean sighed. “Fine, but I'm picking what movie we're watching!”

Aline shook her head. “No sir. This is a case where house rules apply.”

“That's for the car!”

“Owner of the DVDs picks the movie, other person shuts his cakehole.”

“So basically we could be watching a crappy movie.”

“I take offense to that. Not all the movies I have are crappy!”

Both brothers gave her a look, which she sighed at.

“I was going through that phase where I would rather have been a vampire instead of a demon, okay? Besides, the books were a hundred times better. I won't pick any of those, trust me.”

A few minutes went by and _The Avengers,_ the whole _Harry Potter_ series, _My Bloody Valentine 3D, Sucker Punch, The Book of Eli,_ and the _Bond 50_ collection joined _The Great Escape_ in the pile of DVDs on the floor beside her (much to Dean's chagrin).

Dean groaned in frustration. “Just pick a damn movie, Aline.”

She glared at the older Winchester as she blindly picked up another movie, which just so happened to be _The Blues Brothers._ When she looked at it, she squealed in happiness before setting it down on the other side of her, not letting Dean see what it was as she put the other movies back. The brunette stood up again, holding her chosen movie in her hand. “Are you happy happy happy now?”

He nodded before reaching for the DVD, but she quickly moved away from him. “Come on! Lemme see what you picked out!”

“You're just gonna have to wait until I turn it on!”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, but we're watching it in my room.”

“Fine by me.” They walked over to his room, grabbing her laptop and cord on the way there. A few minutes later, they were both sitting on his bed with her laptop in front of them plugged in to the wall. Aline looked over at him, still hiding the case from him. “Close your eyes.”

He scoffed. “What are you, three?” She could hear the teasing note in his voice.

“Just do it. I want it to be a surprise, though I doubt you've seen this anyway.”

Dean sighed and did as she asked. Aline quickly opened the player, popped open the case, got the DVD out, and placed it into the player, shutting it and placing the case right next to her. She skipped the trailers and immediately pressed play.

“Okay, you can open them now.”

The moment he did, he groaned in frustration, causing her to smirk in amusement.

“You're damn curious, ain't ya?”

“Ass.”

“Dick. Now, shut your cakehole and watch.” She snuggled into his side and kept her eyes on the screen as the first scene played, which was Joliet Jake getting out of prison.

“What's the name of this movie?”

“You'll find out. Now, shush!”

By the time Elwood had driven away from the prison, Dean had his arm around her.

“Seriously? Sunglasses? You know who wears sunglasses, Ally?”

She leaned forward and paused it. “I know! Blind people and no talent douchebags,” she grumbled, earning a confused look from Dean.

“What's your problem?”

“They aren't the only ones that wear sunglasses. That's why I picked this movie out. Besides the fact that I've been wanting to introduce you to _The Blues Brothers_ for a few years. It's a good movie. Just shut your cakehole and watch it with me.”

She pressed play, and they watched the rest of the movie in silence, except for when she started singing the songs she recognized (which just so happened to be every single one). At the end of the movie, Dean joined in on “Jailhouse Rock.” The two of them were laughing by the time it was finished.

“So,” Aline began as she calmed down, “what'd you think?”

It took him a while to respond. “I'll admit I was wrong about the fact that only blind people and no talent douchebags wear sunglasses. I'll hand it to these guys. They're awesome.”

“Does that mean you'll turn on some Blues Brothers music once in a while while we're going to a case?”

He nodded. “Only cause I like hearing you sing.”

She blushed, her heart pounding in her chest at the compliment. “Be serious, Winchester.”

“I am being serious.”

She stood up and began to walk out of his room.

“Where are you going?”

“To grab my movies. You can pick out the next one.”

“Sweet!” Dean pumped his fist in the air with a huge grin plastered on his face, earning a laugh from Aline before she left to grab her other DVDs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said earlier, this is the last song of the meme. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading and leaving kudos! If you want to do this, go right ahead! I sure enjoyed it!


End file.
